A Bid for Championship
by thehatterofmad
Summary: This is a short story about a battle taking place between the female protagonist of the Generation two games and Lance, the Dragonite spamming champion of the Johto and Kanto leagues. Expect battle for the first half and character interaction for the second.


This is very much a 'one shot'; enjoy!

Leave a review if you feel that the story or my writing could improve

* * *

Lance was down to his last. She still had 2 left. Her chances of winning, as she herself put them, were about two-fifths.

"Blissey, use toxic!" Even before I finished my command my starter charged up a toxic and fired it off towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Jump out of the way and roast it with a fire blast, Charizard!" Lance was panicking now, if my Blissey hit his Charizard, it would almost certainly be game over for him, and he knew it. And despite him managing to take down my Swanna in a single hit, I knew it too; A Blissey's stalling power was simply unmatched. And luckily for me, the toxic hit despite the Charizard's best efforts.

" _Shit._ " He may not look like it, but Lance sure had a potty mouth on him.

"Alright, safeguard! Make sure that oversized lizard can't get a burn on you!"

"Send a fire blast to her feet Charizard!"

I shot Lance an intrigued look, why at the feet?

" _Fuck_."

It was my turn to swear now, not only had the fire blast connected – doing considerable damage – but it also set the grassy arena floor on fire, rendering my safeguard useless, as it only prevented you from being _burnt_ but not _burning_. And to top it all off, Blissey was panicking, she had a phobia of fire, you see, and it took all of her courage to simply stand up to, let alone fight a fire type, so far she had been doing well, but this was just too much for her.

There was simply nothing I nor my Pokémon could do, and I was left to look on helplessly as my Pokémon ran around with her frills ablaze. She didn't last too much longer – the exhaustion of running around panicking was simply too much.

"Challenger Kris has one Pokémon left, while Champion Lance also has one Pokémon remaining, if you would release your Pokémon now, Kris, the battle can be resumed!"

Nodding once more in response, "Go, my Helix, time to finish off this cheeky salamander!"

I released my last Pokémon – an Omarstar – and the crowd went wild. Fossil Pokémon, due to their rarity, were not often seen in battles, and due to their vicious nature, made for rather good spectating.

"Alright, use start off with protect!"

Lance looked rather crestfallen at this, he knew my strategy as soon as the words left my mouth – stall him until the toxic did the rest.

"In that case, let's make this bag of old tentacles sweat with a sunny day!"

Sunny day. Not good. Not only would Helix have a hard time moving about in the heat, but he would also have troubles with water attacks, not to mention the fact that a solar beam would surely follow the sunny day.

"Quickly, Hydro pump while he charges it!"

I saw Lance's eyes widen – he was not expecting retaliation. Unfortunately for me, the sunny day was finished just before the Hydro pump connected, rendering to water rather useless. His eyes narrowed and he said, in a rather menacing tone:

"Dragon dance."

As the Charizard began his dance, I wondered; what was he playing at? He could surely finish me off with a single solar beam. I brushed my thoughts to the side, and, eyes narrowing, much in the way that Lance's did, said:

"Shell Smash."

Cracks appeared on my pokemon's shell, before it disintegrated completely, leaving my Omarstar's flimsy inner shell open to attacks. Our set ups finished at the same time, leaving both Lance and I to shout our commands at the same time

"STONE EDGE!"

"SOLAR BEAM!"

Thousands, if not Tens of Thousands of bits of rubble, both big and small – some from Helix's former shell, others from the debris from earlier in the 4 hour long fight instantly floated about a half meter off the floor and pointed towards the dragon, while in the same instant, almost all of the light in the stadium was drawn towards Charizard, ready to be released in a single devastating beam. The debris launched itself at the Charizard and the Charizard, a fraction of a second later released its energy. There was a blinding flash of light as the rocks and energy collided. I felt myself getting dizzy and losing balance from the sheer amount of light coming at me. Clinging onto my last vestiges of consciousness, I hoped to whatever gods may be out there, that this doesn't trigger my epilepsy.

 _4 hours later_

"-nce, she is coming too, I th-"

"-n't know wha-"

"-ggered her epi-"

"-rifting in and out of cons-"

"-ably make it out in three or fo-"

"-edatives wear off in s-"

Those were the snippets of conversations I heard as I drifted in and out of my semi-lucid dream state. I was passively curious about whether or not I had succeeded in beating Lance. I suddenly got very angry with myself, this was my life-long dream I am talking about! Why am I sitting idle, not doing anything, I have to wake up and find out!

And wake up I did, it was a struggle – one that I chalked up to some sedatives that would undoubtedly be in my system, but I did manage to wake up. Blinking a few times to focus my vision, I determined that I was in a hospital from the whitewashed walls and Spartan décor. I had guessed as much from the conversation snippets I had heard while semi-lucid. I seemed to be in a bedroom of some sort, judging by the bed and singular side-table to the left of my bed. On the right side of the room was a door, currently open and to the left a floor-ceiling window that took up most of the wall. From what I could see, I was still in the indigo plateau, just not a place I had ever been before. I sat up on my bed and moved so I was sitting on the side facing the side table. I rummaged through it and found nothing but a box of tissues, some pamphlets on the importance of a healthy diet and some on the dangers of Pokémon training, I paid no heed to any of them and stood up and walked over to the door. Leaning against the doorframe, I peeked my head out and looked both ways, seeing nothing but a hallway with the same paint and skirting-boards as the room, the hall way seemed to be nothing but rooms Identical to mine, and continued for about 5 meters to my left before coming to a dead end, and 6 to my right before hitting a left turn. Oh yeah, and it was completely deserted, not a soul, nor a sound. This was starting to get a bit creepy. I gave my room another once-over, looking for a note of sorts – I came up empty. Seeing no choice but to walk out and go around the corner, I took a deep breath and steeled myself – these paper hospital gowns weren't exactly modest. As I turned the corner, I was greeted by a startled shriek, from a staff member, no doubt. The offending person – a male – had a sandy mop of blonde hair, was about one and a half meters tall, with dark tanned skin and freckles galore, his attire was the bog standard hospital staff out-fit, long pants and a white coat, he looked to be in his early twenties.

"Miss Kris, I am going to have to ask you to return to your room."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, no. En oe, negative, nope – take your pick."

Kris had some rather poor experiences with medical practitioners in her past. She had never looked at them the same since.

"No, really, you need to go back to your room, with that much sedative in your system, you should be very much asleep right now."

"Tough shit, blondie. Now, where are my Pokémon? And where is Lance? And please, don't tell me the results of the battle, I want to hear it myself, from him."

"Well, if you go back to your room, I can get both your Pokémon and Lance brought to you."

I gave the man a glare made of the purest evil and hatred I could muster and slunk back to my room. But, calling back behind me, I said:

"You have 3 minutes, Beach-brain. Or there will be trouble."

 _5 minutes later_

"That's it! Trouble it is!"

"I wouldn't be so quick."

I whirled around, Beach-head walked into the room, followed by Lance, whom was carrying a tray with 5 Pokéballs on it

"Took your time, Sand noggin, now scram!"

The verbally assaulted man whimpered and backed out of the room.

"Do you treat all your doctors like this?"

"Yes. Now, could you please pull up the recording of our battle?"

Kris could hardly contain her excitement – not only had she held her own against the most powerful trainer in the land, she was now engaged in conversation with him – this man held power like no other, he could make your life hell with a single word, the military was at his beck and call, he made the civil government – the arm of the government responsible for non-trainer matters – look like a bunch of scared cats in comparison to him and the power he held. This was not a power she wanted to be exposed to. Nor one she wanted to provoke. She had to play her cards right.

Lance grumbled something incomprehensible and handed me the tray, while at the same time fishing his Pokégear out of his pocket. While he was doing this, I noticed a rather nasty cut on his forearm – likely from the battle as it had healed over a very little. He handed me the device and I started the video. After the light from the explosion had faded – which took a full 30 seconds, the view of the battle was obstructed by a large cloud of dust. The only sound was of what sounded to be rocks falling against rock, I didn't form any opinion on what this could mean for the outcome of the battle, as it could go either way. It took another few minutes before the cloud dissipated, and what I saw would stick with me for the rest of my life. I was on the ground seizing – still – paramedics swarming around me. The crowd was roaring, Lance was picking himself up off the ground, Charizard was out cold. Helix was still standing – as flamboyant as ever, staring at his defeated opponent, but as soon as he turned to see me, his expression turned from flamboyant to worried. The tape ended shortly after, but it was a full 2 minutes before it sunk in. I had won.

"Good match" I said as I turned to Lance, extending a hand and a wide grin spreading across my face, Lance took it and said:

" _Very_ good match."

Kris let out a small gasp, realise what she had done, and the implications that come with it – by league rules, I could take all the power Lance held for my own. But; power corrupts. Could she really be as strong as Lance and remain fair and just?

"Now, official stuff can come later – press conferences and all that, but you have to answer one question for me: Do you wish to take over my position as the Champion of Johto?"

I knew the answer before he even asked the question.

"No."

I didn't want that kind of responsibility – I was only 16, after all.

"Very well."

"I also refuse to have anything to do with the media. I don't want that kind of attention."

"But, Kris, there will inevitable be swarms of questions – with just a few words with them and those swarms will be reduced to a scant scatter of lingering concerns."

"No, nothing to do with them."

"It's the rules. Besides, you don't have to meet with them in person – only send out an official statement."

"Then I accept the position as champion, change the rules and hand the role back to you."

"For fucks sake; look, I have heard the stories of what happened when your father was framed for murder – I wouldn't like the press much either, if they also resorted to kidnapping me to gain answers – but even a short one paragraph statement about you and your story should keep them at bay for the time being."

That didn't sound too bad, actually. But she wanted out of this place – she wanted to return to being a normal trainer that no one batted an eye at. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Fine, I'll get a draft typed up and I will send it to the league official inbox when I get the chance"

"Good, the doctors say you can leave after about a week. Although, I won't object if the door were to be mysteriously left unguarded and their patient were to escape."

Lance gave her a wink. She realised that he got her more than she thought – although maybe he just got trainers in general; no trainer would want to be confined to a hospital room for a week, especially right after a monumental victory.

"Say, Lance; if this room were to be left guarded, but the patient were to be given everything she needed if she were to just up and leave at that moment – including her full team of Pokémon that just happens to have a Pokémon that knows the move teleport – would there likely be any objections from you?"

"None at all. Why, I think the doctors have moved your bags to that locked cabinet over there – I'll go get the key"

Lance then left with a look on his face that suggested that he was breaking protocol many times over in doing this. Kris was very grateful – that man was damn near untouchable; one little major break in protocol should not faze him in the slightest.

And so Kris up and left. Where? No one knows. The trainer had gained somewhat of a cult following throughout the league battles, and that cult following had been left sorely disappointed, with no response apart from a short cut-and-dried statement about her journey across Johto and why she had wanted to defeat Lance. The statement also contained a short line about the fact that she would assume a new identity and fulfil her other life-long dream. The one thing that was for sure, however, is that people were very confused – Kris had a very promising career as a Pokémon trainer ahead of her, why she would throw it all away in chase of another dream was beyond most people.

What they didn't know is that she was still very much a Pokémon trainer.

She just needed some time to complete her Pokémon nurse degree.

The End.


End file.
